Sword Art Online: The White Snake
by Oliviamanami11
Summary: Bagaimana.. jika di dalam SAO.. ada seorang pemain yang bisa mengendalikan sihir..? bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan Kirito? sejarah apa yang akan terjadi? Gomen, tidak ada Asuna di fanfic ini... jadi dimohon jika tidak suka silahkan klik tanda kembali. Warning: KiritoXOc, KleinXOc
1. Chapter 1

SWORD ART ONLINE: THE WHITE SNAKE

Chapter 1: Dunia Dengan Pedang

Tahun 2022..

Manusia akhirnya berhasil...

Membuat dunia virtual yang sempurna

.

.

"Sword art Online.." gumam seorang perempuan berambut coklat sebahu yang tengah memperhatikan berita di televisi. Nama perempuan itu Olivia Chiharu. Mahasiswi jenius jurusan desain grafis dan ketua klub kendo di universitasnya. Perempuan maniak game dengan kacamata minus tiga. Wajahnya yang bulat telur dan chubby itu memalsukan umurnya yang sudah tujuh belas tahun.

Hari ini adalah peluncuran game Sword Art Online oleh Perusahaan Argus. Kenapa peluncuran game saja bisa seheboh ini..? Apa yang spesial..?

Karena manusia sudah berhasil mebuat dunia virtual yang sempurna, dimana pemain dapat langsung masuk kedalam game. Itulah alasan mengapa Olivia langsung membeli game tersebut setelah dia mencoba Beta testnya. Kecintaan terhadap game, membawanya kepada game ini. meskipun dia sendiri agak ragu apakah game ini aman.

Hari ini, dia akan memulai petualangan di dunia pedang, Sword Art Online.

Hari ini, nasibnya akan berubah total.

*Olivia's Pov*

Hari ini! akan kupastikan dengan mataku sendiri, dan dengan pengalamanku! Akan kupastikan game ini aman dan mengasikkan!

Kupakai helm _NerveGear_ di kepalaku. Jam menunjukkan pukul satu kurang satu menit. Pada jam satu nanti aku akan log in dan berpetualang!

"_Link start!_" teriakku ketika jam pada layar NerveGear menunjukkan pukul satu.

Seketika layar berubah menjadi abu-abu.

Sentuhan : Oke

Pengelihatan: Oke

Pendengaran: Oke

Pengecap : Oke

Penciuman : Oke

Bahasa: : Japanese

Log_In :

Account : ******

Password : ********

Pembuatan Character

"Gunakan Data Beta-Test ?"

Via (F)

YES/NO

"YES"

**WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE!**

*Normal Pov*

Dikerjapkannya beberapa kali matanya, memastikan bahwa ini sungguhan. Ditatapnya kedua tangannya yang ditutupi sarung tangan berwarna putih.

"Aku kembali, kedunia ini!" kata Via lalu pemain-pemain yang lain mulai bermunculan.

Penampilan Via di dunia ini tak begitu mencolok. Rambut coklatnya terlihat lebih panjang beberapa centimeter. Wajah bulat telurnya masih sama. Kulitnya berwarna pucat.

Hari ini, dia akan berpetualang di _Aincard_. Dunia yang terapung di atas langit.

_Lantai 1: Kota Permulaan_

Tampak disana-sini, pemain yang saling berinteraksi. Mulai dari pria dan wanita, tua muda. Via tampak terburu-buru, melewati beberapa pemain dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu.

"M-Maaf!" kata Via sambil membantu perempuan tadi. Yang ditabrak cuma bisa meringis kesakitan dan berdecak kesal.

"Lain kali hati-hati.." kata perempuan itu masih tampak sebal.

"B-baik! Namaku Via. Sekali lagi maaf telah menabrakmu.." kata Via lagi.

"Namaku Myda, tidak apa-apa.." kata Myda sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tampaknya kamu hafal betul jalan di sekitar sini.. apa kamu beta tester..?" tanya Myda.

"B-Bisa dibilang seperti itu.." kata Via sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Ah begitu.. erm.. sebenarya.. ini hari pertamaku bermain game ini... Bisakah kamu mengajariku dasar dalam game ini..?" tanya Myda sambil sedikit nyengir.

"Ah, aku mengerti, baiklah!" kata Via antusias.

_Lantai 1: Kota permulaan, area Timur_

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan.. input gerakanmu terlebih dahulu.." kata Via sambil melihat Myda melawan babi liar.

"Iya aku tahu.." dengus Myda pelan.

Tiba-tiba Via mengambil sebuah batu kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Myda. " Jika gerakan _inputnya_ benar.." kata Via sambil mengarahkan batu yang ditimangnya ke arah babi liar tersebut. "Lalu mengaktifkan _sword skill_-mu.." tambah Via sambil memfokuskan kekuatan ke batu tersebut. "Maka input akan mengkoneksi gerakanmu menjadi _skill_.." kata Via lagi setelah melempar batu tersebut dan tepat mengenai pantat babi liar tersebut.

Myda terdiam sebentar, "aku mengerti..." gumamnya pelan. Tiba tiba ia melaju dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan membelah babi liar itu menjadi dua dengan pedang miliknya.

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**EXP: 24**

**COL: 30**

**ITEMS: 2**

"B-BERHASIL!" Teriak Myda girang. Via hanya bisa memandang Myda dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Selamat.." kata Via pelan sambil menghampiri Myda.

"Tapi, babi tadi itu sama lemahnya dengan _slime_ di game lain.." tambah Via.

"A-Apa? Kukira levelnya sama dengan level bos di lantai ini.." kata Myda terbata-bata.

"Tidak.." kata Via sambil terseyum lagi.

"Ah, begitu.. tapi... berada di tempat semenarik ini.. aku sudah sangat senng!" kata Myda antusias.

"Aku mengerti... game ini menarik... untuk aku yang maniak game... mungkin aku akan memberikan peringkat teratas dalam daftar permainanku.. lagi pula.. apa kamu tahu..? disini.. skill tidak terbatas.." kata Via sambil tertawa geli melihat Myda yang mengayunkan pedangnya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Yap! Aku tahu... kudengar disini pemain tidak dapat menggunakan sihir... menarik.. menciptakan game ber genre _RPG_ tanpa sihir...dan lagi aku lebih suka bertarung menggunakan tubuhku sendiri!" kata Myda terkekeh.

"Lebih menarik bertarung dengan menggunakan tubuh sendiri kan..?" tanya Via

"Sangat!" jawab Myda antusias.

"Kalau begitu mau lanjut..?"

"TENTU!"

-Time Skip-

Di atas bukit tampak dua orang perempuan yang tengah menyaksikan matahari tenggelam, Via dan Myda.

"Berapa kalipun dilihat aku masih tidak percaya.. kta didalam game.. siapapun yang menciptakan game ini.. pasti adalah orang yang jenius.." kata Myda lirih.

"Luar biasa kan.? Sungguh... indah.." kata Via sambil masih melihat matahari tenggelam.

"Aku senang bisa lahir di masa ini.. dan memainkan game ini.." kata Myda sambil tertawa lepas.

"Kamu terlalu berlebihan.." kata Via ikut tertawa lepas.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini..? melanjutkan perburuan..?" tanya Myda.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu.." kata Via sambil meregangkan ototnya yang kaku.

"Ah! Aku juga! Tapi lebih baik aku log out dulu dan makan malam.. soalnya.. aku sudah terlanjur memesan Ayam panggang dan sup miso.." kata Myda riang.

"Ahahaha.. kamu ini.. sudah mempersiapkan segalanya ya..?" gurau Via sambil memandang Myda.

"Baiklah aku _Log out_ dulu.. nanti kita bertemu lagi oke..?" tanya Myda sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu!" jawab Via antusias.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berbincang, Via memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke kota untuk mencari pedang dan beberapa item lain untuk bekal dalam perjalanan. Namun...

"Eh?"

Via berbalik. Menatap Myda heran. "ada apa?" tanya Via.

"_Log out_... tidak ada.." kata Myda sambil masih menatap tak percaya.

"Y-yang benar saja..? coba lihat yang benar.." kata Via.

"Sungguh... aku... ah.. mungkin ini Bug ya? Hari ini kan hari pertama release... jadi pasti ada bug.." kata Myda agak ketakutan.

"Mungkin.. coba kamu hubungi _Game Master_nya.." kata Via lagi.

"Sudah... tetapi tidak bisa.." kata Myda lagi.

Tiba-tiba lonceng dari salah satu gedung berbunyi dengan keras.

"A-Apa ini!" tubuh Myda dan Via menghilang.

_Lantai 1: Kota Permulaan, didalam gedung_

"A-Apa-apaan ini...?" kata Via sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Teleport paksa..?" kata Myda.

Seluruh pemain dikumpulkan di dalam gedung pertemuan awal tersebut.

"A-apa itu?!" kata seorang pemain yang melihat langit-langit. Disana tampak muncul tulisan '**WARNING**'. Tiba-tiba langit menjadi berwarna merah. Cairan merah yang tampak seperti darah menetes dari tiap celah langit-langit, membentuk seorang sosok berjubah hitam tanpa wajah.

"Selamat datang di duniaku.." kata sosok tersebut.

"Namaku adalah Kayaba Akihiko, pada saat ini hanya akulah yang dapat mengendalikan dunia ini. " kata sosok yang dilketahui bernama Akihiko Kayaba. Pencipta game Sword Art Online.

Dari beberapa kerumunan pemain, ada beberapa yang memandang takjub, ada yang tidak percaya, ada pula yang memandang takut.

"Para pemain semuanya... pasti beberapa dari kalian ada yang sudah mengetahui bahwa tombol _Log out_ tidak ada di menu kalian.." kata Akihiko lagi.

"Tetapi.. ini bukanlah Bug game... ini adalah fitur dari Sword Art Online.." tambah Akihiko sambil menunjukkan menu utama miliknya kepada seluruh pemain.

"F-Fitur...?" tanya Myda terbata-bata.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini dengan sesuka hati kalian... ataupun dengan bantuan orang di luar yang melepas _NerveGear_.." kata Akihiko.

"Jika hal itu terjadi.. _NerveGear_ akan mengirimkan transmisi yang sangat kuat ke otak kalian.. yang dapat menghancurkan otak dan pastinya nyawa kalian.." tambah Akihiko lagi.

"A-apa yang dia bicarakan.. dia bercanda kan Via..?" tanya Myda gemetaran.

"Dia berkata jujur.. _NerveGear _dapat mengeluarkan gelombang transmitter kuat yang dapat memanggang otak kita.." kata Via masih menatap ke arah Akihiko geram.

"kita bisa mematikan listriknya kan..?" tanya Myda lagi.

"Tidak, _NerveGear_ punya baterai cadangan..." kata Via sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ini.. gila.." kata Myda lagi.

"Sangat disayangkan ada beberapa keluarga pemain yang tidak memperhatikan peringatan dari kami.. dan akhirnya... dua ratus tiga belas pemain sudah tewas..." kata Akihiko sambil menunjukkan beberapa potongan berita.

"S-Sial..." umpat Via sambil mengingat adik laki-laki kecilnya.

"Ah, dan satu lagi... di dalam Game ini... tidak ada cara untuk menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati... jadi jika nyawa kalian mencapai angka nol.. maka... kalian akan mati di Aincard dan dunia nyata." Tambah Akihiko lagi.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk _log out_... yaitu menyelesaikan game ini.. sampai lantai ke seratus... kalahkan setiap bos di setiap lantai.." kata Akihiko.

"Tidak mungkin.. pemain _Beta tester_ saja.. tidak ada yang sampai lantai ke seratus!" kata Myda marah.

"Tidak ada cara lain.. dan aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah di storage kalian... " kata Akihiko. Beberapa pemain sudah mulai membuka storage mereka dan melihat hadiah yang di berikan GM.

"_Mirror_...?" kata Via sambil memegang item cermin dari storage.

Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh pemain bersinar. Tidak tahu bagi mereka bahwa wujud mereka menyerupai wujud mereka di dunia nyata. Beberapa pemain perempuan berubah menjadi pemain pria. Begitupun wujud Via. Walau sebenarya tak begitu tampak perubahan yang begitu mencolok.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Via..?" tanya seseorang.

Via berbalik, dilihatnya seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna merah. "M-Myda..?"

"Via..?"

Mereka saling berpandangan. Via tak dapat percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Myda.. perempuan yang bersamanya seharian ini.. adalah gadis remaja yang kurang lebih berumur tiga belas tahun.

"Bagaimana bisa..?" tanya Myda.

"Scan.. _NerveGear_ dapat me-scan bentuk kepala kita... wajah, mata, bibir, telinga..." kata Via sambil menggigit lidahnya pelan.

"Lalu tinggi badan dan bentuk tubuh..?"

"saat kita pertama kali menggunakan _NerveGear_... kita disuruh untuk menyentuh tubuh kita sendiri.. mengkalibrasi tubuh kita..." kata Via lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi..?" kata Myda, dari raut wajahnya. Kamu dapat melihat ketakutan di wajah gadis remaja tersebut.

"Pasti dari kalian.. bertanya.. Kenapa..? Kenapa Akihiko melakukan ini..?" kata Akihiko menduga-duga.

"Sial..." umpat Via lagi.

"alasanku, aku ingin mebuat dunia dan mengaturnya.. itu alasanku.. dan sekarang sudah tersampaikan..." kata Akihiko lagi.

"Kayaba..." kata Via pelan. Dimatanya tersirat kebencian.

"Dan sekarang... semua informasi telah kusampaikan... ini adalah akhir dari pembukaan Sword Art Online... Pemain semuanya.. semoga berhasil." kata Akihiko. Lalu tubuhnya.. sosok Game master itu menghilang.

"Kayaba... kau..." kata Via sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Aku harus hidup. Aku, tidak boleh mati disini... aku.. harus hidup.." kata Via sambil memandang tangannya.

Seluruh ruang pertemuan itu menjadi panik. Banyak pemain yang berusaha untuk keluar, saling berdesak-desakkan.

Via yang menyadari hal itu langsung menarik tangan Myda.

"Ikut denganku Myda.." kata Via sambil berlari ke arah tersepi kota pertama.

Ketika mereka sampai di sisi gedung yang sepi Via mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Dengarkan aku Myda... aku akan ke desa selanjutnya... jika aku benar... wilayah ini nanti akan dipenuhi pemain.. dan kita tidak dapat menaikkan level kita.." kata Via.

"Lalu..?"

"Ikutlah denganku.." kata Via.

"Aku.. Maaf... aku tidak bisa... aku harus membantu pemain lainnya.." kata Myda sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku mengerti.." kata Via sambil menatap Myda sedih.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan hidup.."

"Pasti.. Myda.." kata Via sambil mengusap kepala Myda.

Lalu Via pun berlari meninggalkan daerah Myda. Ia sempat melirik ke belakang, dan.. ia sudah tak menenemukan sosok Myda lagi.

Via harus berjuang sendirian di sini.

Tanpa dia ketahui, ada seseorang yang sama seperti dirinya.

TO BE CONTINUED

Next Chapter: Via bertemu dengan Kirito. Pertemuan untuk melawan boss pertama di lantai pertama. Apakah ini awal baru? Apakah kedua orang itu akan selamat?

Hello pembaca sekalian! Saya author baru disini.. ahaha jadi tolong bantu saya.. *bows* di fanfic ini.. pairnya adalah KiritoXVia (OC).

Saya sangat menyukai Asuna.. bukan dengan maksud apa-apa tidak membuat pair Kirito x Asuna.. hanya saja.. saya ingin membuat hal yang baru. Jadi sampai chapter selanjutnya!

READ AND REVIEW!

CIAO~!


	2. Chapter 2

SWORD ART ONLINE: THE WHITE SNAKE

Chapter 2: Beater dan Hacker

2 Desember 2022

* * *

*Kirito's Pov*

Game ini telah berjalan lebih dari satu bulan, selama itu dua ribu orang telah dinyatakan meninggal. Namun, sampai sekarang belum ada yang mampu menyelesaikan lantai pertama. Aku adalah pemain beta tester, aku sendiri bahkan belum bisa menemukan Bos dilantai ini. Dan hari ini, akan diadakan pertemuan untuk membahas cara untuk mengalahkan bos di lantai pertama ini.

*Via's Pov*

Apa yang terjadi? Seharusnya lantai bos ada di area barat desa ini. Lalu kenapa sampai satu bulan lebih, tidak ada yang dapat menemukan ruangan bos tersebut?

Kualihkan pikiranku ke arah stadium di depan, nampak seorang pria berambut biru yang tengah melemparkan beberapa lelucon untuk mencairkan suasana. Kalau tidak salah namanya Diabel? Atau Daibel? Sial, aku memang tak pandai mengingat nama.

Kupikir apakah ada manfaatnya mengikuti pertemuan ini? Tapi, aku pikir setelah ini mungkin akan banyak hal yang tak terduga. Ya sudah, tak apalah. Walaupun aku lebih suka untuk bermain solo.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada eksistensi seseorang di sampingku. Aneh, seingatku tadi aku duduk sendirian. Kualihkan pandanganku ke sebelah kiriku. Disana kulihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata abu-abu. Lagi-lagi, sepertinya lebih muda dariku.

"Apakah kau akan ikut juga..?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Entahlah, sepertinya tidak.. dilihat dari situasi sekarang. Mereka sudah memiliki _party_ dengan orang kenalan mereka.." jawabku agak sedikit merasa kesal.

"Seorang _solo player_ ya..? Bagaimana kalau kamu bergabung denganku..?" tanya pria tersebut. Sontak kualihkan pandanganku ke arahnya. Untunglah aku memakai penutup kepala. Pasti kalau dia tahu bahwa aku seorang wanita, apalagi lebih tua darinya, ia akan membuat lelucon terhadapku.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa bahwa kita tidak dapat mengalahkan bos di lantai ini sendirian.." tambahnya lagi.

"Jadi hanya untuk pertempuran ini saja..." katanya lagi meyakinkan.

"Sigh, baiklah.." kataku pelan. Dibukanya menu utama, dan seperti dugaanku selanjutnya. Ia mengirimkan undangan _invitation_ untukku agar aku bergabung ke dalam _party_-nya. Tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung menekan tanda bulat biru yang nampak di menu ku.

"Ki..rito..?" gumamku pelan saat kudapati namanya ada dibawah namaku. Aneh, tapi sudahlah. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah pria berambut biru tadi. Sepertinya pertemuan ini akan di akhirinya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" tiba-tiba muncul bayangan seseorang yang berdiri di atas tembok. Lalu bayangan tersebut melompat ke arah depan panggung.

"Namaku adalah Kibou." Kata pria berambut coklat spike tersebut.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kita mengahadapi bos lantai itu.." tambahnya lagi. Firasatku agak tak enak.

"Seseorang yang ada disini perlu meminta maaf kepada dua ribu orang yang telah meninggal!" katanya lantang sambil menyelidik ke berbagai sisi stadium. Firasat burukku menjadi kenyataan. Pasti setelah ini, ia akan menyalahkan _Beta tester_ karena tidak memberitahu para pemain. Dia menyalahkan kami para _Beta tester_. Dasar anak-anak.

"Kibou-san, apa yang kamu maksud adalah para pengguna _versi beta_..?" tanya Diable.

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya. Aku bisa merasakan rasa benci di setiap huruf yang ia utarakan.

"Saat pertama kali game bodoh ini dimulai, orang-rang _versi beta_ selalu menganggap kita sebagai pemula. Dan lihatlah, sekarang mereka telah menghilang." Katanya lagi tanpa ragu. Aku benci orang-orang seperti ini. orang yang mengaggap dirinya benar. Muak, satu kata itu cukup untuk membuat aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku.

"Lalu apa yang kamu ingin para Beta tester lakukan, Kibou-san?" tanyaku sambil menahan amarahku.

"Kamu! Apakah kamu seorang _Beta tester_?!" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Sungguh, aku benci berada dalam kelompok. Aku harap, aku tidak akan bertemu seseorang seperti dia lagi suatu hari nanti.

"Ya, aku adalah salah seorang mantan dari _Beta tester_." Kataku lagi. Semua mata menatapku. Ada pandangan jijik, marah dan iri disana.

"Kamu dan semua _beta tester_ yang lain! Karena kamu! Semua tempat berburu yang bagus hilang, dan kami kesulitan untuk mendapatkan _col_ dan menaikkan _level_ kami!" katanya penuh amarah.

"Kamu pikir kenapa aku ada di tempat ini? kamu pikir apa yang aku lakukan disini jika aku sudah menyelesaikan semua _quest_ dan mengambil semua _col_ itu..? kamu pikir apa yang aku lakukan disini? Bersenang-senang? Menonton lawakkan yang sama sekali tidak lucu? Kalau kamu berpikir menyalahkan kami, buka _storage_ milikmu. Lihat buku panduan di sana. Dan kamu akan tahu, apa saja yang di lakukan _Beta tester_. Disana, seharusnya sudah ada map perangkap dan semua _level_ para monster. Lalu mengenai perihal aku ada dalam _party_ ini, aku akan tetap ikut. Suka ataupun tidak. " kataku samnbil memandangnya dengan tatapan benci.

"Tetapi.." katanya seraya mencari alasan lain untuk menyalahkan para Beta tester.

"Apakah aku boleh bicara.." kulihat seorang pria tinggi berkulit hitam berdiri.

Aku muak melihat drama semacam ini, lebih baik aku mencari hal berguna selain berada disini.

-Time skip-

Malam sudah datang, dan matahari telah menyembunyikan dirinya. Bagaimana kabar keluarga..? bagaimana kabar adik kecilku Aki? Tampak dari kejauhan, pria berambut biru dan pria kerdil Kibou itu tengah mengadakan minum bersama.

"Kenapa tidak makan..?" kata sebuah suara yang berasal dari samping kananku.

"Huh? Oh kamu.. Kirito-san.." kataku pelan. Kupandangi roti yang aku pegang, masa durabilitasnya hampir berakhir.

"Rasanya enak.. sungguh.." katanya lagi.

Aku lebih suka masakan keluargaku.. terutama masakan ibuku. Aku rindu dengan adik kecilku. Rindu dengan cara makannya yang belepotan.

"Boleh aku duduk..?" tanyanya memecahkan lamunanku.

"Tentu." Kataku singkat. Beberapa saat hening. Aku tahu pasti sebentar lagi dia akan ikut men-judge ku karena aku adalah seorang Beta tester.

"Tindakanmu tadi.. sungguh berani." Katanya sambil menatap roti yang barusan di keluarkannya dari storage.

"Tidak, aku harus melakukannya. Aku.. benci dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Orang yang selalu beranggapan banwa ia benar. Dan menjadikan para _Beta tester _sebagai kambing hitam." Kataku lirih. Kutatap langit-langit sebentar. Lalu terlintas sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatku mengrenyitkan dahiku.

"Apa kamu benar-benar berpikir ini enak..?" kataku sambil menatap roti ditanganku.

"Tentu saja, aku memakan ini setiap hari sejak pertama kali aku tiba di desa ini. meskipun aku telah memodifikasinya sedikit." jawabnya sambil masih memakan rotinya. Kulihat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah tempat kecil.

"Memodifikasi..?" tanyaku.

"Ya, coba tambahkan sedikit ke rotimu." Katanya.

Kusentuh sisi luar tempat kecil tersebut, sebuah sinar biru menyelubungi jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku. Kucoba mengoleskan ka atas rotiku.

"Krim...?" gumamku pelan saat kulihat cairan seperti krim yang barusan aku oleskan ke atas rotiku tersebut. Kulihat ia mengoleskan krim tersebut dan mulai memakan rotinya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya mempercayai anak ini..? kucoba memakan roti itu sedikit. Rasa potongan roti tersebut setelah masuk ke tenggorokanku.. sungguh tak dapat kudefinisikan. Enak mungkin hanya satu kata itu cukup.

"Kudapatkan dari misi yang kuselesaikan.. The Heifer Strikes Back begitulah mereka menyebutnya" katanya menjelaskan.

*Kirito's Pov*

Orang ini sungguh kelihatan manis. Tunggu! Apa yang barusan itu?! Grah! Tenangkan pikiranmu Kirito!

"Lalu apa yang dikatakan pria berambut biru tadi di stadium..?" tanyanya memecahkan perdebatanku dengan pikiran tadi. Dari suaranya, aku sudah dapat memastikan bahwa orang ini adalah wanita.

"Maksudmu Diable? Dia bilang bos di lantai ini bernama 'Illfang the Kobold Lord'. Dia dijaga beberapa pengawal yang mempunyai nama 'Ruin Kobold Sentinel'. Senjatanya Kapak buckler, dan pedang lengkung yang bernama Talwar." Kataku memberi penjelasan.

"Aku mengerti.. oh tentang Krim yang kau berikan.. terima kasih.." kata Via ? Hm, nama itu yang tertera di bawah namaku.

"Jika kamu ingin mencobanya.. aku bisa tunjukkan.." tawarku.

Dia menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya masih tertutup oleh jubah merahnya.

"Aku datang ke desa ini bukan untuk memakan makanan yang enak... " katanya pelan.

"Lalu untuk apa..?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk terlihat peduli.

"Aku.. selalu sendiri... aku selalu seperti ini. aku ingin cepat kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku ingin kembli bersama adik kecilku. Keluargaku. Meskipun sendiri, cukup berkumpul bersama keluarga. Itupun juga tak apa..." jawabnya.

Kenapa aku merasa dia hampir mirip denganku..?

"Aku tak ingin ada anggota party yang mati karena aku jadi setidaknya.. pertahankan nyawamu besok.." kataku sambil menatapnya.

-Time skip-

_3 Desember 2022, Lantai: 1 Hutan_

* * *

"Kita harus tetep maju, kita harus menyisihkan kekuatan kita. Untuk melawan asisten bos itu, Ruin Kobold Sentiner." Jelasku.

"Aku mengerti.." kata Via pelan.

"Aku akan menggunakan skill pedang bagian gagang kapaknya. Lalu selanjutnya aku akan melakukan switch." Kataku lagi.

"Aku mengerti..." jawab Via lagi. Untuk seseorang yang bermain_ solo player_, ia cukup mengetahui banyak hal.

* * *

_Lantai 1: Pintu depan ruang Bos_

*Via's Pov*

"Dengarkan semua! Aku tak ingin berkata banyak! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal. Mari kita menangkan pertarungan ini." kata Diabel. Semua orang tampak terugah oleh kata-katanya.

"Ayo maju!" kata Diabel sambil mendorong pintu ruang bos.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah dalam ruangan. Tampak disana seorang bertubuh besar dan berkuping panjang. Tubuhnya berwarna merah. Mungkin mirip seperti beruang raksasa.

"Mulai penyerangan!" teriak Diabel sambil mengarahkan pasukan party untuk melawan bos dan pengawalnya.

Kulepaskan pedangku dari sarung pedang. _The white snake_. Ku temukan pedang ini sudah berada di storage milikku.

Pertarungan sengit, aku ingin hidup. Aku tak ingin mati.

"Pasukan A _switch_ C!" kata Dabel.

Tanganku sudah mulai gatal. Pertarungan ini, aku harus hidup!

Kudengar Diable menyebut pasukan D, E untuk memblok serangan Sentinel. Kirito sudah ada di depan. "_SWITCH_!" kudengar ia berteriak.

Snake white, aku bertumpu padamu. Kuserang beberapa kali Sentinel yang mendekatiku. Kurang, masih kurang cepat. Aku masih butuh kekuatan. Snake White!

*Normal's pov*

"Good Job.." kata Kirito memuji kerja dan kecepatan Via.

Diabel tampak serius, sepertinya ia ingin mendapatkan item yang didapatkanh jika menyerang boss dalam serangan terakhir.

"Mundur! Aku akan maju!" kata Diabel sambil berlari ke arah Illfang.

*Via's Pov*

I-Itu.. bukan Talwar! Tapi _No Dachi_!

"Sial! Mundur secepat mu Diabel!" kudengar Kirito berteriak. Tapi nampaknya Diabel tak memperdulikan perkataan Kirito.

Tak ada cara lain. Tak apa, mereka sudah me-judge ku sebagai Beta tester. Tak apa, asal tak ada yang mati.

"_The curse_.." gumamku pelan sambil berkonsetrasi. Sekarang! Aku berlari ke arah Diabel. Tepat di saat _Illfang _menyerang Diabel. Aku berhasil mem-_block_ serangan Illfang. Diabel tampak kaget melihat aku mem-_block _serangan Illfang,

"_The white snake.. curse_.." kataku sambil mengkonsentrasikan kekuatanku kepada pedangku. Tampak ular putih di atas pedangku seperti mendesis. Kekuatan No Dachi milik Illfang mengenai jubahku. Identitasku. Aku tak bisa menutupinya lagi.

Kuserang _Ilffang_ beberapa kali. Tak akan kubiarkan seseorang mati disini. Aku masih butuh kekuatan. Aku masih harus bertambah kuat lagi!

"_SNAKE CURSE!_" teriakku. Bentuk pola serangan white snake yang satu ini. seperti sihir. Tapi jika kamu melihat dengan seksama. Ini bukan sihir. Ini adalah skill pedang. Illfang berhasil dikalahkan, tepat saat HP milliku di garis merah.

**CONGRATULATUIONS!**

**YOU GOT THE LAST ATTACKING BONUS!**

**BONUS ITEM:**

**Coat of Midnight**

Tidak ada yang meninggal. Selamat, tidak ada yang mati. Semuanya selamat.

*Kirito's Pov*

Kekuatannya, mengerikan. Siapa dia? Apa kekuatan tadi? Kenapa rasanya seperti sihir?

Kupandang punggungnya, kulihat Agil dan Diabel menghampirinya. Tampaknya memberikan pujian dan ucapan terima kasih.

"Kenapa?" aku berbalik. Kulihat pria bernama Kibou itu menatap Via penuh amarah.

"Hampir saja.. hampir saja Diable mati! Kalau saja kamu memberi tahu kami lebih awal! Lalu apa-apaan kekuatan tadi?!" teriaknya.

"Kirito.." aku berbalik. Via memanggilku. Kulihat di tangannya memegang jubah. Mungkin hadiah mengalahkan bos. Tiba-tiba ia melemparkan jubah itu kepadaku.

"Eh?"

"Untukmu.." katanya pelan sambil berbalik.

Kulihat sekumpulan pemain mulai geram. Aku harus melindunginya. Aku juga seorang _Beta tester_, Diabel juga! Tiba-tiba aku dengar Via tertawa. Entah kenapa, tawanya seperti _out of character_...

"Aku _**Hacker**_... aku juga seorang mantan pengguna _**Beta Tester**_... jangan pernah membandingkanku dengan _Beta tester_ manapun. Teknik yang kamu lihat.. itu adalah hasilnya." Katanya sambil tertawa lagi.

Benarkah? Aku rasa, dia bohong. Apa ini demi melindungi Diable? Apa _skill _pedang tadi benar-benar hasil dari _hack_..? kulihat beberapa pemain mulai mengarahkan pedang mereka ke arah Via.

"Lalu kamu!" Kibou menunjuk ke arahku.

"Pasti kamu juga mantan _Beta Tester_! Aku lihat kamu juga tahu teknik yang digunakan Illfang! Kamu pasti sekolmpok dengan dia!" kata Kibou lagi.

Aku, aku ingin melindunginya.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Mantan pengguna _Beta test_ katamu..? Kuharap kamu tak membandingkanku dengan pemula seperti mereka." kataku.

"A-Apa katamu?" pria bernama Kibou tadi terbata-bata.

Segera kupakai jubah yang di berikan Via tadi. _Coat of Midnight_.

"Seribu pengguna _Beta test_ adalah seorang pemula.. yang bahkan tak mengetahui cara menaikkan _level_. Kalian yang ada disini bahkan lebih baik dari mereka. tapi aku bukanlah orang seperti mereka, aku telah membuat rekor jauh lebih baik daripada _Beta tester_. Alasan kenapa aku bisa mengetahui _skill_ boss itu adalah karena aku telah bertarung dengan mosnter yang memiliki _skill _yang sama jauh di lantai atas.."

Aku harus melakukan ini. untu melindungi Via dan yang lainnya. Biarlah aku dibenci. Ini lebih baik.

"Aku mengetahui lebih banyak dari mereka. lebih dari informasi buku panduan yang kalian miliki itu." Kataku.

"A-paan itu..? itu bahkan lebih kejam dari _Beta Tester_! Kamu adalah seorang _Cheater_ yang kejam!" kata Kibou diikuti pemain yang lain.

"_Curse_..." kudengar Via bergumam. Area di sampingnya bersinar. Tiba-tiba kulihat Va memakai jubah bergambar ular putih di punggungnya.

"_Beater_! Dia adalah _Beater_!" kata para pemain sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Berhenti. Sebelum ku pakai kekuatanku untuk membungkam mulut kalian." Kata Via sambil melihat ke belakang, matanya. Sekilas seperti mata ular.

Dia.. dia menyimpan kekuatan...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

SWORD ART ONLINE: THE WHITE SNAKE

Chapter 3: Malam Natal, gadis bermata Biru dan Janji

_April, 8 2023_ _Lantai 11, Taft_

* * *

*Via's Pov*

Empat bulan berlalu sejak Kirito dan Aku mengalahkan _Illfang._ Kami berpisah setelah melewati pintu batas antar lantai. Aku kembali menjadi diriku, seorang penyendiri. Aku sempat bertemu Myda beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi aku tak bisa menyapanya, sepertinya ia masuk ke sebuah serikat. Aku harap ia akan baik-baik saja. Kudengar kabar bahwa Kirito juga ada di lantai ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah sebuah restoran, harusnya jika disekitar sini ada restoran pastinya ada pula penginapan. Kumasukkan _White Snake _ke _storage_ milikku. Jika ada yang melihat pedangku ini, mereka pasti akan berusaha untuk merebutnya. Dan dengan berbangga hati mereka akan memamerkan dan berkata 'Pedang sang Hacker telah berhasil di rebut'. Yang benar saja.

Kubuka pintu restoran tersebut, nampak sedikit ramai. Kulihat beberapa sudut restoran, siapa tahu ada seseorang yang ku kenal disini. Dan mataku melihat sosok yang tampak tak asing. Duduk beramai-ramai dengan serikatnya mungkin? Kirito tampak sedang merayakan sesuatu? Empat pria dan satu wanita berambut pendek. Tampaknya begitu senang? Sudahlah, tak baik kan melihat seseorang terus menerus. Kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan restoran tersebut. Aku rasa lain kali kami akan bertemu lagi?

* * *

-Time Skip-

_Mei, 16 2023_ _Lantai 28. Wolf Plains_

Kutebaskan pedangku beberapa kali ke _Serigala merah_ itu. Aku harus bertambah kuat, sampai aku bisa melindungi Myda dan yang lainnya.

"_Snake.. Curse_!" lagi-lagi ular di pedangku bergerak seperti sihir. Mata merahnya seperti menghipnotis lawan untuk membeku selama enam puluh detik dan akhirnya aku berhasil membunuh serigala itu. Entah kenapa aku memiliki _skill_ ini. apakah ini hadiah dari Kayaba Akihiko? Atau ini hanya Bug?

"Hey kamu!" aku berbalik. Kulihat seorang pria berambut merah dan berikat kepala merah melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Pemain lain..? Pemain berambut merah itu berlari ke arahku bersama teman-temannya. Sebuah seerikat? Penampilan mereka sama, jadi kupikir pasti adalah serikat.

"N-Namaku Klein usiaku dua puluh empat tahun dan aku masih single!" katanya sambil masih terengah-engah.

"...Via." kataku singkat.

"...Kamu mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Katanya sambil terkekeh.

"Huh?"

"Tidak apa-apa.." katanya sambil masih terkekeh. Orang aneh.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar namaku dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Via..?" kubalikkan tubuhku, Kirito?

"Ah, Kirito-san!" kata Klein sambil menyapa Kirito. Mereka berdua teman?

"Huh? Tanda itu..? apa kamu bergabung dengan serikat Kirito-san?" tanya Klein setelah menanyakan kabar dan level Kirito.

"Ya, saya kira..." katanya lirih.

"Ah! Aku lupa Kirito-san, perkenalkan. Wanita ini bernama Via.." kata Klein memperkenalkanku.

"Kami sudah saling kenal." Kataku bersamaan dengan Kirito. Kami berpandangan beberapa detik. Kulihat Klein agak kaget mengetahui bawa aku dan Kirito sudah saling kenal.

"...Sampai jumpa." Kataku sambil berlalu melewati mereka berdua, kudengar beberapa kali Klein memanggil namaku. Sigh, merepotkan. Aku tidak ingin menjalin koneksi dengan siapapun. _Level_ku masih rendah, aku takut. Jika aku berteman dengan mereka, dan suatu hari nanti kami diserang oleh bos dan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka.. aku akan merasa sangat berdosa.

* * *

-Time Skip-

_Juni, 12 2023_ _Lantai 23, Hutan_

_Level_ tujuh puluh tiga, aku pikir ini cukup. Kumasukkan pedangku ke sarung pedangnya. Hari ini seperti biasa tanpa teman. Kupikir mungkin aku harus masuk serikat? Tapi aku sudah terbiasa bermain solo. Bukankah itu malah akan menghambat jalanku? Sulit. Aku harus apa? Sudahlah, kupikir akan lebih baik untuk pergi ke penempa besi Lisbeth. Lisbeth, gadis berambut pink pendek. Satu-satunya orang yang bersikeras agar aku menjadi pelanggan spesialnya. Aneh, sepertinya kami pernah bertemu di dunia nyata? Entahlah.

Kupandang sejenak pedangku yang masih berada di sarungnya, _The White Snake_. Pedang ini, entah kenapa memberi sensasi aneh saat aku melepaskannya dari sarung pedangnya. Seperti kekuatan dan ketakutan, rasa setia dan kehancuran. Apakah pedang ini memang hadiah dari Kayaba Akihiko, atau malah _bug_ yang nantinya akan menghancurkanku? Kupikir aku benar-benar terlalu banyak berpikir, lihat aku berpikir lagi kan?

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah portal, mungkin berkunjung ke tempat Lisbeth akan mengubah suasana hatiku. "Teleport: _Kota awal_" kataku sambil melihat aura biru menyelimutiku.

* * *

_Lantai 1: Kota Awal_

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari tempat portal. Disana-sini masih kujumpai pemain yang keluyuran kesana-kemari. Mungkin pemain yang takut mati? Atau pemain yang sudah menganggap bahwa ini sudah seperti rumah mereka? aku benar-benar seperti mengurusi urusan orang lain.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah toko penempa besi Lisbeth, toko yang sederhana. Tapi seperti memancarkan aura kehangatan rumah. Kuhentikan langkah kakiku sejenak. Rumah. Aku rindu adik kecilku. Tahun ini seharusnya ia sudah masuk ke sekolah dasar kan? Aku harap game ini akan segera selesai.

"Via..?" kudengar namaku dipanggil. Gadis berambut pink pendek dengan baju seperti pelayan berwarna merah. Ah, Lizbeth.

"Hei Lizbeth.." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Hari ini ingin merawat pedang..?" tanyanya sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu.." jawabku sambil menyerahkan pedangku kepadanya. Hanya Lizbeth lah yang kupercaya untuk menyerahkan pedangku. Mungkin hanya dia lah pilihan pertama yang aku pilih untuk melindungi pedang ini, pilihan kedua Kirito. Kirito, nama itu. Sigh, kenapa di saat seperti ini?

"..Via! Via!" aku tersentak dari lamunanku.

"Eh? Maaf Lizbeth, bisa kamu ulangi lagi..?" tanyaku agak malu. Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah melamun?

"Hah.. kamu itu." Katanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Maaf.." kataku sambil menggaruk leherku canggung.

"Begini.. aku akan pindah ke beberapa lantai di atas..." katanya sambil melanjutkan mengasah pedangku.

"Eh? Benarkah? Menakjubkan! bisakah aku main kesana beberapa waktu..?" tanyaku antusias.

"Kamu ini... tentu saja boleh. Kita kan sahabat!" katanya bersemangat. Sahabat ya..? Senangnya.

"Oh ya, karena kita ini sahabat.. panggil saja aku Liz." Katanya lagi sambil tertawea kecil melihat reaksiku saat dia mengatakan bahwa aku sahabatnya.

"Baik Liz-chan!" kataku lagi.

"Nah, selesai! Ini _White Snake_ milikmu.." katanya sambil menyerahkan pedang milikku.

"Terima kasih Liz-chan.." kataku sambil menerima _White Snake_ dengan senyuman terbaikku.

"Lalu setelah ini kamu mau kemana..?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin aku akan kembali ke _Dungeon_..? aku masih _level_ tujuh puluh tiga.. aku ingin lebih kuat lagi! Supaya bisa melindungi kamu dan Myda!" kataku. Tunggu dulu?! Kenapa aku malah menceritakan hal yang tidak-tidak!

"Mwo? Myda..? siapa dia? Pacarmu..?" tanya Liz menggodaku.

"Bukan! Dia itu perempuan tahu!" kataku salah tingkah. Pacar? Apa-apaan dia!

"Ahahahaha tenang saja, aku tahu kok! Myda adalah salah satu pelangganku. Dia adalah wakil komandan di _Knight of Blood_." Katanya sambil masih tertawa. Myda..? Wakil komandan _Knight of Blood_..?

"...Baiklah.. aku harus pergi... sampai jumpa lagi Liz-chan.." kataku sambil meletakkan beberapa keping _Col_ ke mejanya dan melambaikan tanganku ke Liz.

Jadi Myda adalah wakil komandan di _Knight of Blood_..? syukurlah. Dia bergabung ke serikat yang kuat ternyata.

* * *

-Time Skip-

Desember, 24 2023 Lantai 49: Myugen

*Kirito's Pov*

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu suah mengambil resiko besar dengan peningkatan level besar-besaran Kii-bou.."

"Apa kamu mendapatkan informasi baru..?" tanyaku.

Apapun yang terjadi aku harus bisa menghidupkan Sachi kembali. Untuk mendengar apa kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

"Tidak ada.. " kata Argo _the Rat_. Pemain yang menjual informasi di Sword Art Online.

"Apa inforasi dari _Broker_ tidak berguna..?" tanyaku.

"Ini adalah peristiwa yang pertama kali. Ini bukan di _Versi Beta_ Kii-bou-san. Tidak ada cara untuk mendapatkan informasi. Pada malam natal. Dengan kata lain setelah tengah malam. Bos acara 'The Nicholas Renegade' tersebut akan muncul di bawah pohon cemara tertentu. _Guild-guild_ besar sedang mencari cukup keras untuk itu." Katanya lagi. Informasi itu sudah cukup. Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku.

"Kamu punya ide dimana itu, bukan?" tanyanya. Ya, aku tahu. Karena itulah. Aku harus mendapatkan item itu.

*Via's Pov*

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah sebuah toko kecil. Kulihat beberapa pasang muda-mudi yang tengah membeli sebuah barang di saat malam natal. Terlihat di sana seorang perempuan paruh baya yang sedang menjual beberapa hadiah dan aksesoris natal. Dia adalah _NPC_, namanya Midori.

"Selamat malam natal Via-san." Katanya menyambutku.

"Selamat malam natal Midori-san.. sepertinya toko milikmu ini bertambah ramai..." kataku sambil tersenyum kecil. Midori adalah _NPC_ di lantai ini, dia sudah kuanggap seperti ibu kandungku. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku pikir _NPC_ itu tidak memiliki perasaan dan hanya sebuah program yang dimunculkan oleh SAO agar _Aincard_ nampak nyata. Tetapi setelah bertemu dengan beliau, semua pikiran buruk tentang _NPC_ langsung sirna.

"Yah, namanya juga malam natal. Oh ya, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu...? tumben sekali kamu datang kesini. Apa kamu mau membeli hadiah untuk pacarmu..?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Apa mungkin Midori dan Liz memiliki hubungan kekerabatan. Kenapa mereka selalu menggodaku soal pacar?

"Tidak Midori-san.. saya cuma kebetulan lewat." Kataku seraya tertawa kecil.

"Oh begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan sesuatu kepadamu. Berhubung malam ini adalah malam natal.." katanya seraya memgambil sesuatu dari tumpukan barang di toko miliknya. Diambilnya kotak besar berwarna biru dengan pita putih ke-perakan.

"Eh? Apa ini Midori-san? Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanyaku agak keberatan.

"Tidak, tenang saja Via-san.." katanya lagi meyakinkan.

"Ah, terima kasih Midori-san.." kataku sambil tersenyum kecil. Rasanya seperti mendapatkan hadiah dari ibuku sendiri.

"Cobalah buka, kuharap kamu menyukainya.." katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku.

Kubuka perlahan kotak tersebut. Kulihat sebuah kain putih menutupi bagian atas hadiah tersebut. Kubuka perlahan kain itu, dan yang kulihat selanjutnya benar-benar membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak beberapa saat. Sebuah kimono putih ke-perakan dengan lengan panjang dan bagian bawah yang pendek. Di sekitar lengannya tampak seperti ada hiasan cherry merah kecil. Kuambil kimono tersebut dari kotaknya. Dibagian punggung terdapat sebuah motif ular berwarna merah dengan sisi berwarna putih, di bagian mata ular tesebut berwarna hitam ke-abuan. Di bagian kimono tersebut tampak obi kimono tersebut, pelindung dada, sepasang sandal kayu yang ringan dan kaus kaki putih pelengkap sandal kayu tersebut. Tak lupa pula sarung pedang berwarna putih.

"I-Ini.. untukku Midori-san..?" kataku agak tergagap.

"Ya Via-san... ini untuk anda. Memang kelihatannya tidak seberapa, tetapi saya harap anda menyukainya. Saya harap ini bisa menemani anda di petualangan anda.." katanya sambil tersenyum. Rasanya mataku agak panas, apa aku akan menangis..?

"T-Tidak Midori-san.. ini sungguh indah. Aku sangat menyukainya, bahkan aku sangat ingin memakai kimono ini setiap hari.. terima kasih Midori-san.. bukan, terima kasih.. Okaa-san.." kataku sambil menyeka beberapa air mataku yang menetes. Dia asalah sosok ibuku disini.

"Sama-sama Via-san.." katanya lagi.

"Via-san! Via-san! Tolong!" kudengar namaku dipanggil oleh seseorang. Kulihat seseorang berjubah coklat keabuan tengah berlari ke arahku. Argo _The Rat_?

"Ada apa Argo-san..?" tanyaku saat dia sudah berada di hadapanku. Tampaknya begitu melihatku ia langsung berlari kesini.

"T-Tolong! Kii-bou-san! Dalam b-bahaya!" katanya agak tergagap.

Kii-bou-san? Maksudnya Kirito? Kudengarkan lagi penjelasan Argo. Apa yang kamu pikirkan Kirito-kun?

Segera setelah penjelasan Argo aku langsung berpamitan dengan Okaa-san. Menyusul Kirito ke lantai tiga puluh lima. Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan? Menghadapi The Nicholas Renegade sendirian.. itu berbahaya! Aku tahu bahwa pasti level Kirito melebihi level enam puluh, tapi apa iya ia harus senekad itu?!

* * *

Lantai 35: Maze Hutan

-Time Skip-

*Normal's Pov*

Tampak di sebelah barat sekelompok pemain sedang terduduk di lantai penuh salju. Klein dan kelompoknya. Terlihat kelelahan setelah melawan _guild Aliansi Naga Suci_. Klein tampak memandangi kejauhan, tampaknya dia mengkhawatirkan Kirito.

Tiba-tiba dari arah utara tampak sesosok bayangan yang berlari ke arah mereka. bayangan tersebut seperti bayangan seorang wanita. Diperhatikannya lagi bayangan itu oleh Klein. Ia kira bayangan itu adalah seseorang dari _Aliansi Naga Suci._

"..LEIN! KLEIN!" teriak sosok itu. Diperhatikan kembali bayangan itu. Sepertinya tidak asing lagi.

"Via-san?! VIA-SAN!" setelah menyadari bahwa yang berteriak tadi adalah Via, buru-buru Klein menjawab suara tersebut. Dan benar saja, bayangan tersebut adalah milik seorang gadis berambut coklat kehitaman. Sosoknya agak berbeda dengan kimono yang ia gunakan, Via.

"Dimana Kirito?!" tanya Via setelah mengatur napas.

"Kirito..-" belum sempat Klein menyelesaikan kalimatnya, yang dibicarakan muncul.

Kirito melemparkan sebuah benda ke arah Klein. Kristal kebangkitan yang ramai dibicarakan.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Klein agak kebingungan.

"Gunakan pada seseorang yang kamu lihat mati selanjutnya.." kata Kirito. Tampak dari suaranya kesuraman.

Setelah melemparkan kristal itu, Kirito melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Klein dan kelompoknya.

"Kirito.. Kirito!" panggil Klein sambil memegangi jubah Kirito.

"Kamu harus bertahan hidup! Bertahan sampai akhir.. kumohon..." pinta Klein sambil terisak.

"Sampai Jumpa Klein.." kata Kirito sambil melangkah menjauh.

Via yang tampak kebingungan berlutut di samping Klein.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia pasti bertahan hidup." Kata Via sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Klein. Via berdiri dari duduknya. Diikutinya Kirito dari belakang.

-Time Skip-

*Via's Pov*

Kuperhatikan Kirito yang menidurkan kepalanya di atas tangannya.

"Kirito.." panggilku pelan.

"Tolong, tinggalkan aku sendiri..." katanya lirih.

"Tetapi..."

"Tolong.." katanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba dari depan Kirito muncul sebuah tanda bahwa ia mendapatkan sesuatu di Inbox-nya.

"Sachi..?" gumam Kirito pelan. Jika dugaanku benar, Sachi adalah salah satu anggota _guild_ Kirito. Kuperhatikan lagi Kirito yang memegang sebuah item perekam suara.

"Selamat Natal. Kirito. Pada saat kamu mendengar ini, saya menebak bahwa saya sudah mati. Bagaimana menjelaskan ini. Sejujurnya, saya tidak pernah benar-benar ingin meninggalkan kota awal. Tapi jika saya tetap merasa seperti itu, saya mungkin akan mati suatu hari nanti. Dan itu bukan kesalahan seseorang. Ini masalah saya sendiri. Sejak malam itu, kau telah terus memberitahu saya, setiap malam itu saya tidak akan mati. Jika saya dibunuh, kamu mungkin akan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Jadi saya putuskan untuk merekam catatan ini. dan saya tahu benar kekuatanmu. Saya tidak sengaja melihatnya beberapa waktu lalu, saya berpikir sangat keras tentang mengapa. Mengapa kamu menyembunyikan levelmu dan bergabung dengan kami, tetapi saya tidak pernah berusaha untuk mencari tahu. Tapi ketika saya belajar betapa kuatnya kamu, saya merasa begitu lega. Jadi bahkan ketika saya mati, kamu tetap tinggal, oke? Hidup untuk melihat akhir dunia ini, dan untuk melihat kenapa hal itu lahir. Alasan mengapa gadis lemah seperti saya berakhir disini. Dan alasan kamu dan saya bertemu. Itulah yang saya ingin kamu lakukan Kirito-kun..." belum sempat rekaman suara gadis tersebut selesai kupeluk erat tubuh Kirito. Ternyata inilah sebab mengapa Kirito menginginkan _Item_ yang dibawa Nicholas.

Kurasakan tubuh Kirito gemetar, ia menangis. Apakah gadis itu sangat berharga bagi Kirito?

"Kirito.. tidak apa-apa..." kataku memejamkan mataku. Kembali kuusap punggungnya perlahan.

"Karena kesombonganku mereka mati.." katanya di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"...Selamat tinggal, Kirito. Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Karena aku bisa bersamamu, terima kasih. Sampai jumpa." Rekaman itu berakhir. Kurasakan tubuh Kirito semakin gemetar.

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku disini Kirito... tidak apa-apa." Kataku sambil terus memeluk tubuh Kirito.

Malam itu, aku terus memeluk Kirito. Sampai ia terlelap di pelukanku. Aku berjanji, aku akan melindungi Kirito. Aku berjanji. Kepada gadis berambut hitam dan bermata biru laut. Kepada _Black Cats Moonlite guild_. Kepadamu Kirito.

Chapter 3 UP! arigatou for support.. especially reader-san... Arigatou.. *bow*

new chapter's up. stay tuned guys! C:

To Be Continued


End file.
